


Love me dead

by leefius



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel's kind of dead, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Body Horror, Bottom Rhys (Borderlands), Cannibalism, Car Accident, Cockwarming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Hallucinations, Horror, Hugo Vasquez Being an Asshole, Insecure Rhys, M/M, Mental Instability, Murder, Nightmares, POV Alternating, Physical Abuse, Programmer Handsome Jack, Rhackquez, Sasha Borderlands, Sasha/Yvette, Schizophrenia, Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Stalking, Torture, Vaughn - Freeform, Violence, Young Angel (Borderlands), Yvette borderlands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leefius/pseuds/leefius
Summary: Rhys has been abused and used by his ever so loving fiancé. An on looker coworker sees this too and tries to help him with his issues but finds that maybe his coworker isn't so innocent himself.|Completed|
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Rhys/Hugo Vasquez
Comments: 24
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! There will be graphic violence and sexual themes and major abuse. If you don't like that sort of thing is this not the place for you. I'd also like to say it isn't the place for you if you're underage :) enjoy~

Rhys' (POV)

Staring at his mug, watching as the steam drifted aimlessly up. This is all he felt like he could do anymore without making his fiancé mad at him. The thought of the older's anger made his right eye ache. His entire body ached. After the beating he'd gotten, he'd roughly made love to him. Grumbling how he never wanted to do this to him but he just had to. The whole reason he had gotten angry at him was because he'd taken a lunch break with his best friend, Vaughn and he hadn't texted him that he was leaving his office to go get lunch. It hadn't been any fault of his, though. Vaughn had told him to leave his phone. That they needed to talk. If Hugo wanted to drive away the last of his friends, well, he did it. None of his friends wanted to be around him because they couldn't understand. Hugo loved him. Or at least he said he did. Sometimes it felt otherwise. 

It had been a year since they had gotten together. The fighting hadn't started until he would go out with friends one too many times. Hugo had assumed that Rhys had been cheating on him. That was the first time he'd been hit by a lover before in a non sexual way. First time and certainly wasn't going to be the last. Picking up the cup with hesitant fingers, he put the rim of the mug to his lips. Blowing off some steam. No matter how much Rhys blew on the hot liquid, it still scalded his tongue and throat. 

Rhys flinched, feeling how it slithered down, heating up a place in his empty chest and stomach. At least it filled one part of him. To Rhys, it felt like everytime he said sorry it fell on deaf ears. Hugo was a force to be reckoned with and he couldn't do anything without following him. Like two magnets being pulled together. Sure he knew that this was bad. That his partner or soon to be partner shouldn't be touching him like that. Laying his hands on him in such a manner. After his little pity party of drinking too hot coffee he got up, legs shaky. Rhys' break was over and he had to check in with Hugo so he could go back to work. As soon as Rhys had opened the door, he'd ran into a body. A big wall of a person. Heterochromatic eyes flicking upwards, his mouth formed an 'o'. That's when he realized, his coffee painted the entire front of the taller's crisp, now not so white, button up shirt. Oh shit. Observing, he noticed the dorky broken glasses on his face, as if he couldn't afford anything else. It looked good on him. 

"Oh my god I am so sorry. Really. I'll get you a coffee to repay you for that. That-that stain will never come out," Rhys babbled to the handsome man. There was just something about him that made him so nervous. Not to mention he'd never seen him around this part of the department. A plus was that he looked....well.... Rhys' type. Strong jaw. Unbearably wide shoulders. Though he was obviously not going to a gym because his middle seemed a little soft. Cough. Maybe he shouldn't be ogling him because now he was grinning. 

"Hey, it's okay. Mistakes are made. It's just a shirt. Plus I know a way to get coffee stains out pretty easy. Lemon juice, soap and lots of washing," The stranger chuckled, head tilting. "I don't think we've met before. I'm new here. In the data mining department. My name's Jack Lawrence," His hand outstretched to Rhys. Just now realizing his eyes were heterochromatic wow. Someone like him. "You have really pretty eyes," Rhys spoke dumbly, face flushing a bright red. oh god did he really say that aloud?

"Thanks. I get that alot. But I appreciate a date first," That earned him a wink that gave him a little good spine tingling feeling. Though his hand fell to his side. "See ya." Just like that he turned and left. Leaving Rhys feeling tingly. Jack huh? Nice name. Oh no. No no. Two things. One, he never told Jack his name and two... Hugo was going to beat him for being late.

It took almost five minutes to get to Hugo's office.Huffing quietly as he rushed into the room. "I'm so sorry, Hugo. I got caught up. I didn't mean it, sir," Rhys closed the door behind him as he walked forward. Face alight with fear and something else. Did he fear Hugo? Yes. He was his superior. In work and at home. Rhys knew that he was weak and Hugo....had shown how easily he could beat him in a fight. 

"Sit down." The tone wasn't light, in fact it was on the gruffer side. Grey eyes narrowed at him, jaw cocking. Rhys scampered quickly to the chair in front of the older man's desk. Not ready to displease him again this week. Rhys has a little weak smile on his face, hands folded in his lap as he made eye contact. That was a huge thing in their relationship. There had been countless times where he'd look away while Hugo talked and he'd get slapped upside the head for showing him disrespect because to the older man it was disrespectful not to look someone in the eye when they were speaking. 

"Mh. Well, Rhys, I want to talk to you about your proficiency in the workplace. It seems like you've been slacking a bit. Is it because we're dating? I knew ever since Henderson gave me this position I shouldn't have been as lenient as I've been with you. I've been kind to you. Heh. I even gave you your own office." As he spoke, the younger man fidgeted in his chair. Gulping, pulling at his tie ever so slightly. Rhys hated these talks. Loathed them. They always led to him being punished in some sort of way.

"...I'll be better. I promise. I'm sorry...I'm slacking. Give me a little time, please. I just need one more assignment done," Rhys' voice sounded meek, maybe even pleading. Eye contact steady even though he was nervous. Certainly his fiancé wouldn't fire him....would he? Rhys licked his lips. "I'll make it up to you. Anyway that I can, babe," He knew how Hugo always said not to bring their relationship into the workplace, but he also knew some of the things that the older was into. His hair gel glistened in the dim light. Yeah his voice was a little shaky on the delivery but surely it would work.

Rhys' pale, slender fingers traced the patterns on the worn wooden desk. Hugo let out a little chuckle, eyes casting a glint. "Yeah? You'll make it up to me? you sly vixen. I know what you're playing at Rhysie and since I'm so strung I might as well play along with you." That made an excited little chill run up the youngers spine. They'd never done anything at work before. Which is completely public. Although he'd be a liar if he said he'd never thought of it before. Hugo fucking him over his desk. Maybe that was what was gonna happen. It made his heart lurch. Hair at the nape of his neck standing on end. Hugo made a motion for him to come closer, grin on his face. 

Quietly, he got up. Long legs staggering as he walked to the older man's lap, sitting delicately. Rhys straddled Hugo, face going into his neck with a whine. Rhys' pants had tightened. "Hu- S-sir, please,"His hands roamed the older's chest. Face flushed a bright cherry red as he pulled away from the olders throat, facing him. Bottom lip jutting forward in a way that was almost provocative, batting his lashes to get what he wanted. 

It mostly worked. As mean as he could be sometimes, he fell to Rhys' whims. Almost every time. But he never could get out of a punishment. Sometimes the punishments were pleasurable and sometimes...well some times he ended up with a shiner like he'd gotten. There had been a time when he'd have to go to the hospital for a bruised rib once. That was when Hugo said he'd stop. That he'd never his lay his hands on him like that ever again. Well. Kudos to him, it only lasted a month. 

A groan slipped Hugo's lips that made Rhys' knees weak. "Mmh. I was thinking more along the lines of you....on your knees and under my desk." That statement had the younger boggled for a moment before realization hit him. Oh. Oh. Rhys could do that too. He'd been his cockwarmer before. Never at work or any kind of public settings.

In fact, it was their day off before Hugo had gotten his big promotion. It had been nice. A little achy from sitting like that for almost two hours. Yeah. Hugo had made him sit on his cock for two hours it had almost felt impossible. Every time he'd move just a little bit, he could feel him brushing against his prostate. So of course he'd start to try and grind against the feeling. Which led to him being punished. But that one was pleasurable.

Rhys slid from Hugo's lap, going between his legs. At first he just played with the zipper until the other growled at him, which made him quickly unzipped his pants. He pulled the other man's semi hard cock from his boxers. It'd be relatively easy to get him up. A little careful mouthing, some stroking and he'd be hard as ever. Going through the motions, licking. Suckling. Stroking. More licking. Finally. Finally he was ready to be taken into his throat.

Quietly, he opened his mouth wide. Taking the thick length in. It was weird how easy it had gotten to be able to have him at the back of his throat. Head of the other mans cock pushing hard against him. It made him want to choke. But he never did. It was always a nice feeling having his almost eight inch cock down his throat. Just right. Fitting almost like a glove. Nose nuzzling in the mass of black pubic hair. Rhys' eyes would flick up occasionally as he swallowed, loving how his brows would furrow slightly. Mouth gaped open as he let out little sighs. Rhys played with Hugo's thighs.

To him, they were big and lovely. He loved how everything about him was thick. Hugo wasn't fit but he wasn't absolutely big either. He was a nice size. When they cuddled, it made him feel small. For once. Now that? That was great. Rhys' knees were getting tired already. Another great thing that Rhys loved and knew Hugo was insecure about was his stomach. The protruding mass that would hang over his boxers slightly. Muffin topping them.

Hair everywhere. His big forearms, his belly, that amazing happy trail of his. Hugo's back and thighs. Hair was everywhere. But Rhys didn't mind. He was content with it. When they settled down, he knew Hugo would make a great father. Rhys was brought back to reality when Hugo shifted, cock moving against the wetness of his throat. That made him moan, vibrating against the older man. Eyes rolling. It made Rhys want to give in, to touch himself. But he knew he'd get punished for that.

So for now. He'd sit under here, trying not to hit his head on the damn desk. Though his pants were starting to feel incredibly tight and uncomfortable, precum already forming on his briefs. Which made it even more uncomfortable. Sitting like he was made his knees and feet start to go tingly numb. Feeling like pin pricks were stabbing him ruthlessly. Rhys whined softly, breathing hard through his nose. God he wished he was sitting on his cock. Being filled with him. Rhys missed the familiar ache. He'd become so acquainted with it that Rhys almost wished he had it now. The feeling of being so filled and pounded into. Now his legs were completely numb. Hearing as Hugo tried to focus on paperwork. 

Rhys heard a noise, then the door opening. "Mr. Vasquez, sir. I was told to deliver these to you immediately," A smooth voice said, coming closer. It made panic hitch in Rhys' throat. What if they were caught? Oh god. He'd never be looked at the same. Suddenly he was very aware of how numb his legs were, how hard he was. How salty Hugo was. The panic made him shuffle, patting the oldest thigh gently. "Right. Well, just give those to me," Hugo moved forward slightly. Which caused Rhys to hit the back of his head against the hardwood. Eesh. It almost made him bite. Thankfully for Hugo, he didn't. Rhys glared from where he was. 

"Uh, sir, are you alright?" Whoever this fucker was better had a good explanation for not knocking first. Of course, whoever it was also didn't know that he was cockwarming his fiancé under his desk, either. "Yes of course, Mr. Lawrence. I hit my knee against the desk," Hugo lied so easily. Mr. Lawrence, huh? Why did that name sound familiar to him. "Is that all, Mr. Lawrence?" A little, "yes sir" came from him. He could feel Hugo moving. Taking this moment to get pay back, he bobbed his head, deep throating him as best as he could. He almost laughed, Rhys could feel the older tensing under his touch. "You can leave my office, then. Learn some manners and knock next time Lawrence," He snapped. Obviously not pissed at him but the lanky man under his desk. "Alright. Take care," Never had he thought a man's voice was musical before. For a moment, he'd forgotten what he was doing to listen to his voice. 

After he heard the door shut, he was shoved back. Letting out a noise as he was forcefully removed from Hugo's cock. "That's gonna cost you Rhysie. I hope you like being hard the rest of the day you useless cockwarmer. Now go," Hugo sneered at him, teeth bared. He was obviously angry at him. But why? It's not like he was gonna get him caught. Plus that had been so hot. Being at the edge. They'd been careful. "Hu-Hugo, please. I'm sorry. Let me help you finish at least," Rhys begged, wondering if his pleading would help. By that look in his eyes maybe not. "Door."

Rhys nodded quietly, tears springing in his eyes. God damnit. That was humiliating. He'd completely ruined it. The younger could have earned extra points with him. They could have gotten closer but Rhys had to go fuck it up. Good job, Rhys. He knew the negative self talk wasn't worth it but throwing himself a pity party was definitely better than thinking of how he could fix it. Fuck. He'd exited the office, sigh leaving his lips. God fucking damnit. Getting the cum out of his stupid fucking boxers would be a horrible task. Maybe he'd ruined those too. Fuck. Fuck. Rhys needed another break. And a cigarette. Yeah. He needed a cigarette. He grit his teeth, stomping to the bathrooms so he could clean up. Rhys didn't care if he was fired from work for taking another break.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So minor graphic violence in this once! Just warning, I know this is what you guys want though lol. Uh this chapter was just mostly about Jack and his struggles
> 
> Song: Mr. Sandman cover by syml

(Jack's POV)

  
  


_ Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream. Make him the cutest I've ever seen. Give him two lips, like roses and clover and tell him that his lonely nights are over. _

It had been a chilly day. One so cold Jack had to layer up until he was sweating. Even in his apartment, cold seemed to seep all around him. That was just the haze nowadays. Jack had driven to work. Eyes cast down at first, before he heard chatter. Then he looked up. The lanky man from the other day and their boss Hugo Vasquez. 

What a grease ball of a man. Jack could just.... _step_ on him and break him in half. Cool down, Lawrence. As annoying as he was, he needed him. For what? Well, he'd figure that out. His palms were sweaty, so, he wiped them against his pants. Approaching the smaller man as soon as Vasquez had left. 

"Hey," He tried to greet as warmly as he could, smile on those thin lips of his. Jack noticed the surprised look on the other man. "Uh, so, after work....apology coffee?" For a moment, he thought the younger would have said no. But he nodded much to Jack's surprise. 

"Yeah. That....that sounds great." A small smile had made it on the youngers face, it was comforting. "So uh, I never caught your name?" Jack walked alongside the somewhat shorter man. He wasn't taller than him but he certainly was all legs. 

Which, Jack found to be quite attractive on him. What he didn't like was that ugly bruise over his eye. It was a purplish colour yesterday and today it had turned a deep set blue. Jack wondered how he had gotten it. Though he likely knew the answer to it and it made him unsettled. Angry. 

"Well, Mr. Lawrence, I never threw it," If he didn't know better, he would have thought he was flirting with him. Jack looked baffled for a moment, chuckling lightly. 

"Feisty, aren't you?" 

That seemed to make the youngers eyes widen slightly, as if he'd done something wrong. Feverish pink blush on his face. "I can be....when I want to," He admitted, pulling a strand of loose hair behind his ear. Sheepish smile on his face. That alone almost made Jack purr in glee.

"I never said there was anything with you being feisty. But I would really like to know the guys name who's gonna be buying me apology coffee," Jack had stopped for a moment, turning to the lanky brunette. "Name?" 

A huff escaped those pretty pink lips, turning into a pout. Jack watched the entire thing. It seemed like he knew he was watching because he bit his lip. "Rhys." The way his name rolled on his tongue nearly made the older shiver.

Rhys huh? He'd have to find Rhys' address in the work system. Jack wasn't a brilliant hacker. He was the _best_. So getting his address? No problem. 

"Heh. Well. _Rhys_ we'll have to get acquainted, won't we?" Jack sent a little wink and finger guns towards his way. "Coffee. Later. Don't forget," There was a hint of warning behind his words but it seemed like Rhys hadn't caught that. Instead he just nodded, smile on his lips. 

Jack had turned away, going to his cubicle to sit and spin. Maybe he'd find stuff on him later. When he was in the comforts of his house. Maybe he'd find his social Media. A slow grin spread across his face, twirling in a repetitive manner in his desk chair. _Rhys will be mine._

_ Sandman, I'm so alone. Don't have nobody to call of my own. Please turn on your magic beam. Mr sandman, bring me a dream. _

Jack had gotten home later than he'd thought he would be. Drenching in rain that had continued to pour since he'd woken up this morning. Even his multiple layers couldn't shelter him from the rain. 

He'd stripped down to the bare minimal, which was his boxers, old Hyperion sweater and socks. The coffee date had been nice. A little on the boring side but for a moment he thought he'd gotten Rhys' attention. Jack had seen that he liked it when his hand brushed the other man's, when their fingers slid close to each other. 

It seemed Rhys was just as fond of him as he was Rhys. Though they ended up talking about very little. Which ended up Rhys talking about his love life. How everything wasn't as perfect as he'd let on. 

Rhys had even dared hint at abuse it seemed. Jack had looked at him like he held up the earth. He wanted Rhys. Needed him and he'd get him one way or another. He let out a sigh, slumping to his bedroom, which was where his computer was. 

"Dad?" Jack froze. "Are you home? And why so late?" It wasn't real. Not there. Not real. She's not here. Jack gulped. Eyes promptly closing. Muttering under his breath. Everytime it felt real. It was like he could actually _hear her_. His Angel. Not there. Not real.Opening his eyes, he realized it passed. 

Unfreezing, Jack slowly started walking to his bedroom, treading carefully incase another episode occurred. Those didn't happen all the time. Sometimes the ghosts of the past jumped out of him. Jack made it into his room, shutting the door, stumbling to the bathroom. Meds. He'd slammed open the mirrored cabinet, breathing unsteady as his hands looked for the orange bottle.

_Where did they go?_

Jack panicked, rushing out and into his bedroom. He could swear he heard the laughing like tinkling bells echoing in his head. He was descending into madness. She was doing this to him. Haunting him. No. _N_ _ot real._ "You can't hurt me, Pumpkin. You're dead," His voice had become a low murmur, wildly searching for his meds. _Desperate for_ this to end. 

Finally, he wondered if it was his imagination, but he heard a drop. Then something sounded like it rolled before it stopped. Turning on his heel, the older man searched through the bathroom. Scattered, the pills were all over the floor. Jack cursed under his breath. Damn him. Kneeling down, he started picking them up. One by one.

"Why do you have to do this to me, Ang? I said it was an accident," His voice was trembly, she's not alive.She wouldn't do this to him. Angel would have understood. Blowing off two pills, he dropped them into his mouth. Swallowing. They were small so he didn't mind them much. 

Jack put them back into the container. Getting up and placing it neatly in its spot in the cabinet. Jack sighed, plopping not so neatly onto his bed. Pulling his laptop up to his lap as he booted it up anxiously. He wondered what he could find on Rhys. He looked like a kid and not to mention that he looked kinda like he was fresh out of college. Though looks could be deceiving. 

It took a little while, but he'd managed to do it. Jack was in Rhys' file. Man. His parents must have hated him to have his middle name be _Ann_. Though it made him chuckle a little. Mother was still alive, father deceased. Blood type AB Positive. Height. 5'11. Wow. Rhys must be slouching to look that tiny but be that lanky. Strongfork was a weird last name. 

He wondered how well it would work for him. Jack Strongfork? Nasty. Nope. No. Never. Rhys Lawrence? Better. A lot better. Definitely an upgrade. He set aside his computer, dragging a hand through his hair. Only if Jack could get Rhys to be his somehow. Slowly. Jack leaned back against his headboard, eyes squinting at the bright screen, pushing his glasses up on his bleary eyes. 

It was past one in the morning. While he didn't have work in the morning, he became sleepier. A little stubble on his face that he'd need to shave soon. But that was becoming harder and harder nowadays. His depression was getting to him.

Misplacing his meds like he had earlier. Or maybe that really was her....? No. It couldn't have been. _You're mixing reality up with your hallucinations again, Jack._ He thought sullenly. Eyes dropping. Jack shut his laptop, taking off his glasses and folding them. Putting them on his nightstand. He laid back, pulling the covers over himself. A troubled sleep washing over him.

_ "Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream _

_ Make him the cutest that I've ever seen _

_ Give him the word that I'm not a rover _

_ And tell him that his lonely nights are over" _

Nightmares. Sweat prickling over cold skin. Making his clothes stick together. It happened again. The accident. Jack had been trying to get her out of the car. But he couldn't. The look on her face. Wide, glossy blue eyes. Mouth hanging open. Where was her tongue? 

"I'll get you out, baby. Hang on," But the words that fell out of his mouth were half said, mumbled. Jack was choking on his words. No. Not his words. Lips trembling, he opened his mouth. His hand went up, fingers prodding down his throat. Something wet and slippery caught between his fingers. 

Jack pulled it out, catching on to the strong taste of iron. Blood. No. Not just blood. A tongue. Still wriggling and squirming in his grasp. He shrieked. Angel's lolled head snapped up, smiling wickedly at him. Blue eyes cold. Piercing right through him. Her words were barely intelligible, gurgles. Blood seeping past her pale lips. 

"What's wrong, Daddy? Don't love your little girl anymore? It's your fault. Your fault. _YOUR_ _FAULT_!" Her soft words had turned into screams. Which ended up being the thing that woke him up. He was used to blood. But having this repeat dream was getting old mentally. 

He sat up, breathing hard. Checking his mouth and hands. Jack's eyes wandered to his dim clock, the time read in big blocky letters, _12:24 PM._ Damn. He'd slept half the day away. Too bad. Now he'd have less time to do his daily cleaning. Getting up on shaky legs, Jack walked to the bathroom. Eyes trying to avoid the mirror at all costs. But it seemed like his eyes liked to wander anyway. 

Jack gave himself a good stare at himself. He wasn't unattractive. He took his meds. Twice a day. Once in the morning and once before bed. He'd need a refill soon. A sigh escaped his lips, shuffling out of the bathroom. 

His back was still soaked from his night time sweating. He'd need to change his sheets again. As he walked out of his bedroom, he stopped at Angel's door. Creaking it open. The urn under her photo was untouched. Angel's bedroom was like a tiny time capsule for the day she died. Nothing had changed except where the urn has sat for five years.

Never collecting dust because Jack spent every day off cleaning and rearranging and cleaning his basement out. Not to mention hunting. Then he'd have to thoroughly clean his basement again after a good victim. He had to catch one tonight. A little secret hope that it would be a man that would fall for his charm this time.

He liked them better. They put up a fight instead of just begged for their petty lives. Jack liked it better that way. Maybe he could catch the pretty little birdie named Rhys. Or maybe he could keep him as a pet for his home. After all, he didn't want to let such a pretty face go to waste. Especially not on that trash, Vasquez.

_ "Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream _

_ Make him the cutest that I've ever seen _

_ Give him the word that I'm not a rover _

_ And tell him that his lonely nights are over" _

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Jack and Rhys have a little hangout time on their break. Where's Hugo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! Sorry this took so long to do! Christmas and the holidays have been kicking my ass but I'm so grateful for y'all's comments! They really bring me life and I'm sorry if I don't reply to everyone

(Rhys POV)

It had been a long week of paper work and tiptoeing around Hugo just so he wouldn't make him as angry as he did almost a week prior. Rhys still couldn't believe that he and Jack actually went on....on a coffee date. Well. Maybe not so much of a date. More like an apology of sorts. Today, Hugo had to stay home. He was sick and had a fever. The older man had ordered him to go to work and that he'd be fine.

So here he was, spinning in his uncomfortable office chair with little indifference. He'd tried to get his work done, but he couldn't help his wandering eyes that went to Jack six cubicles down. His eyes glued to his computer with an intense look. Somehow this man had made him let his guard down, talking in hushed tones with little touches to their hands. But softly. Rhys had felt like it almost didn't happen. _Almost._ Ever since, Jack looked at him differently. Their in work chit chats made his heart flutter. It was a good feeling. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. Rhys made excuses just to talk to the older man. Even if they sat in a comfortable silence of the break room.

Rhys let out a sigh, not noticing that jack had caught him staring until he focused. He was staring right back at him. A focused calm. Not like the predatory looks Hugo gave him. Just feigned curiosity. The lanky man had a smile rise to his lips, hand lifting to give a half hearted wave. To which earned him a smile and wave back. Whatever this was. It was nice. Rhys bit his lip, catching on a laugh when the older man raised his brows. This was, well, different. Soft. Maybe he should ask him to lunch. Though not with the food from the vending machine. Maybe one day. When he was less nervous about talking to Jack. Who had been nothing but kind to him since they'd first met on that fateful day.

A wistful noise escaped his throat, typing slowly. Glancing over to Jack's cubicle. To which he noticed he wasn't even _there._ Well that was disappointing. Rhys tugged at his cracking lips, knowing that he should apply chapstick but also just being too lazy to do that.

"Working hard or hardly working?"

Rhys jumped at the familiar voice at his side. Eyes wide. "Oh my god! Jack! We've gotta put a bell or something on you because _Jesus you're_ gonna give me a heart attack or something one of these days," He held his chest, feeling it pump harder from the little scare. Jack had seemed a little embarrassed by it, thankfully. A pink tinged his face, those brilliant emerald and cyan blue eyes alight with a pleased look. "Sorry, kitten. I'll stop poppin' up atcha," A little chuckle came from him. _Kitten was a new one._

"Y-yeah. Just. Um. Don't do it anymore, please," maybe that sounded a little pathetic of him. But he was majorly pleased that Jack had shown up over his side. Well. He was also a tad bit confused. "I know this'll probably sound ungrateful but uh, what are you doing over here? Our break isn't for another..." Rhys checked his watch, blinking. Oh shit. Five minutes past his break. Mouth gaping open. That seemed to amuse Jack even further. "Yeah. C'mon. Wanna go get lunch with me? I know a pretty good place."

"I have a fiancé," Rhys blurted out, hands going up to his mouth. Face flushing a scarlet. _Did he seriously just say that? And to Jack of all people?_

It seemed like that made Jack a little annoyed. Blowing air through his teeth. "Yeah. I know. _Assquez_ ya don't have to remind me, cupcake. Now. Lunch or not?" Jack had one hand dangling at his side, the other placed firmly on his hip. A scowl settling across his angular features. Rhys took a moment, mulling it over in his head. On one hand, Jack could be a great friend. He certainly made Rhys _happy and_ smiley. But on the other hand, Hugo would be angry at him. He'd hate him forever. But....Rhys deserved to have a little happiness. Maybe just dip his toes into this.

"Okay. Yeah. Come on," Rhys got up, pulling on his coat. He was already smiling. Jack held his arm out for him, grinning. "Thank you." The older raised a brow, looking puzzled. "Whaddya mean, kiddo?" He poked the lanky man, pulling him along to his car. "Uh well, you know. You've been kind to me. Sweet. I'm thankful for that. My life hasn't been the best for a bit and I appreciate someone like you just coming into my life like this." God did he have to be so cheesy? "Sorry. Just... Thank you." Jack's grin had softened into something sweet. He pressed a kiss to the youngers forehead and then his cheek. It shocked Rhys. Blinking furiously. His cheek felt like electricity was buzzing there now.

"W-what was that for?" Rhys blanched, following Jack to his car. It was a beat up little silver Sudan. His eyes observed it silently. Rust starting to form on the license plate. The slightly smaller man got into the car. It smelled nice. Like pine and something else. Rhys couldn't put his tongue on it, though. Jack started laughing. Brows furrowing. Little laugh lines forming on his face. A feeling jumped in Rhys' chest. God. Why did Jack's lips have to feel so soft? Why was there this insistant feeling of want in him? Fuck. Rhys had Hugo. It was turning that Hugo wasn't as good as he was supposed to be. How he _used_ to be. Rhys couldn't just drop Hugo for Jack and how did he even know if Jack liked him? He'd pulled his seatbelt on, collecting his thoughts.

"You're sweet, Rhys," Jack murmured. "And you deserve so much more than what you have." Rhys hadn't known how to respond to that, so he didn't and for the duration of the car ride was just silence besides the soft noises of breathing. Rhys folded his hands on his lap, twirling his fingers together until they finally reached their destination. It was a cute little restaurant. It probably didn't get too many patrons being as small as it was. **_Helios' finest_** the sign read in big, blocky yellow neon colours. Why were they at a bakery? "Uh Jack. This is a bakery. Not a place for any real food." They hadn't gotten out of the car yet. The quiet hung heavy. Jack hadn't said anything. The olders head turned, facing Rhys. "I know. They make the best bread and lemon cakes. C'mon. I think you'll like it. I used to come here all the time," it seemed like there was something hanging off of that sentence. Something unsaid. 

Rhys could feel it. Though nothing was said. "Are...are we gonna go in?" He bit his lip, little smile on his lips. It was nice for Jack to have even brought him here, so he shouldn't be complaining. It's something different. Better. Someone he could just talk to and not feel like he was doing something wrong there. "Yeah. Sorry kiddo. I was just thinking." They got out of the car, Rhys behind him slowly, observing everything around them. He was behind the older man, Jack had opened the door for him and he walked in. The first thing that hit him when he entered was the inviting smell of fresh baked bread. It was still. Rhys looked back, seeing that Jack was sitting at a table already, seat pulled out for Jack.

"The woman here knows my usual. So she'll come soon," Jack had a brilliant smile on his face. It made his heart swoon. Rhys shouldn't be doing this. Getting so close to him like this. He sighed, sitting down next to him in the booth. It was snug. Comfortable. They waited for six minutes in a comfortable silence. A lady came bustling out, carrying a little plate of bread. It didn't smell like normal bread, though. It smelled lemony. "Thanks, Sash. You're the best. How's your girl? I didn't see her when I walked in." The mocha coloured woman nodded a little, smile on her lips. "Yeah that's cause' Vettes sick. I made her stay in bed today. Didn't want her to infect anyone with her coughing," Her hands were on her hips, eyes landing on Rhys. "And who're you?" Sasha's smile didn't change, but maybe a little wariness on her face. 

"Don't bite, Sash. Hes my friend," Jack quipped, smiling at her. His brow crinkling. "Friend, huh Jackie?" She wiped her hands on her skirt, flour dusting it. "Well, you better be nice to this man you hear me, string bean?" Rhys gasped, mouth gaped open. Sputtering out words. "Now y'all enjoy," She sauntered to the back quickly. He turned his head to jack, who'd already taken a little bit of the lemon bread. "Jack!" Rhys hissed under his breath. Heterochromatic eyes wide. "What?" The older chuckled, sounding mumbly from the bread in his mouth. "Somethin' wrong?" Jack asked, head tilting. "Uh yeah! You're... You're suppose to stick up for me, jerk," a blush formed on his ivory cheeks, huffing. That had been _embarrasing_ for him. Though he wondered what she meant about hurting him. "Sorry kitten. She used to babysit my kid. I'm also friends with her mom," A sheepish smile made its way onto Jack's face. Well. He guessed he could forgive him.

"Wait...wait you have a kid?" Rhys asked, blinking at him. It was too weird to think he had a kid. The younger watched as he pushed his glasses up on his face, breaking more lemon bread and eating it. He nodded slightly. Rhys scooted closer, leaning so he could take some of it too. It smelled amazing. Rhys took a nibble, the zesty flavour instantly washing over him. _Sweet. But_ not too sweet. "Thank you again," He murmured quietly to Jack, eyes stuck on the table. Observing the little worn lines in the table. The little honeycomb patterns etched into the wood. When his fingers skimmed it, he realized it was soft. Which was weird to him. Wood shouldn't be this smooth. It shouldn't feel malleable. "Yeah. I have a daughter. Her name's Angel and right now she's with her Mom. You don't have to thank me, Cupcake. You just being here? That's all the thanks I need from you," Rhys' eyes wandered up, meeting Jack's soft ones. They looked like they had seen many horrors.

"Oh...I didn't know that about you. How old is she?" Rhys' shoulder brushed against the olders. His hands were itching to hold Jack's. It was weird. Just how much he wanted to be _closer_ and this distance was driving him insane. They were so close but _so_ far away. "She's six," his voice was soft, their eyes locked in an intense staring contest. Who would look away first? The amount of eye contact made him slightly nervous. But not in any horrible manner. Those blue and green eyes just seemed to look through him. They were certainly something he'd never seen before. "S-so what's the story behind this place, huh?" Rhys stuttered, words soft. Jack's mouth twitched up into a smile. "Its my special place to go after work sometimes. Or when I need to think. You know. Just those kinds of special places you have," Jack seemed kinder, gentler. Rhys craved this. It wasn't something he normally got at home.

"...I don't have any places like that," Rhys confessed. Which Jack looked surprised at. "None at home? Really?" He leaned forward, so close, he could smell the lemon and coffee on his breath. Decidedly, coffee and lemon didn't go together but he still smelled nice. It seemed like they just kept leaning in before Jack pulled back. A lost whimper escaping Rhys' throat, he tried to cover it up. "Uh heh. Maybe we should be heading back to work," A little flutter still locked in the depths of his belly. That was close. Maybe too close. Rhys smiled, taking a piece of lemon bread and popping it in his mouth. "Mmh. Sadly you're right. We have twenty more minutes. But I guess it'd be better if we left early, huh?" He seemed genuinely disappointed in that. It made Rhys prideful for some reason. Okay. Maybe he had a little bit of a crush. it couldn't actually mean anything. It didn't mean he was.... cheating on Hugo. No. He'd never. Rhys had never classified himself as a cheater. There was a but in the back of his mind. What if he made a mistake? Not about jack but Hugo. What if he rushed into things with him and was just now seeing it? Rhys' jacket had slipped down a little.

"Rhys, what's that?" Blinking, he looked down to where Jack was pointing. Bruises of different colours littered his skin. Some were fading into a gross yellowish green and some others were fresh and starting to turn a blueish purple colour. A lot of them were finger shaped. "it's nothing. I have a dog. He likes to jump on me a lot," Rhys lied quickly. Afraid that Jack would have left him. Spat in his face. Telling him how unworthy he was and how dirty was. _No._ Jack wouldn't say that to him. He's been nothing but kind to him. Only Hugo would say that to him. "Now, Kitten. Tell me the truth," The older man started, placing a hand over his. That made his breath hitch in his throat. "Please?" Jack's eyes were so soft. Pleading. Then the truth spilled from his lips in quick hushed words.

"Hugo did it. I-I know you may not believe that. But he does it a lot. I know he never means it. He loves me. He'd never mean to hurt me. Th-thats what he says. That he'd never hurt me. Please don't tell him I told you," Rhys gulped, feeling tears fresh in his eyes. They poured easily. Jack just sat there, looking at him with those sad eyes, looking concerned for him. "Rhysie. Why don't you leave him? If he's just gonna keep hurting you like he does then why stay with him?" The older man looked hurt and confused. His questions made him wonder _why_ exactly. Why was he marrying him? Why did he love him if he hurt him worse everytime? "I don't know," His voice was soft, laced with a sad sound. Jack leaned in close again, pressing his rough lips against his cheek and then his forehead. For a moment, Rhys wished he'd just kissed his lips already. But he was too scared to make that step.

"Come on. Let's go back to work," He tugged on the younger gently, who slid out of the booth. Feeling numb. What if Jack didnt want to be his friend anymore? What if he just up and left him. "Okay," his words were quiet. The burn of fresh tears in the back of his eyes. It hurt his heart that they'd be leaving like this. It made him not want to go back to work. Where he'd have to stop crying. A sniffle escaped him. "Bye Sasha! Tell Yvette I said get better!" Before they heard any response, they left. Going out to the car. The silence felt heavy. Not at all like the comfortable one they had earlier. "Don't....don't tell anyone what I told you, okay?" His lips trembled softly. Jack nodded to that. "Your secrets safe with me, Rhysie. This handsome mug knows when to keep a secret and believe me. I'll keep it until the grave." That was an unusual thing to say, but Rhys didn't care. He was relieved. Having people know that Hugo did that to him? It'd be a slap to the face. People would pity him again. Especially ever since he'd lost his dad and arm in the car accident. It had happened all of a sudden. He'd woken up, arm completely gone and eye so damaged they had to take it out later.

Everyone looked at him with pity. Dead father and a cripple. Thinking about that, he flexed his metal fingers. That day had left him physically and emotionally scarred. Something he'd never forgetten nor would he ever. They didn't know what caused the accident from the car accident but it costed his father his life and left Rhys disabled. Which was why he thought no one would love him after. So when Hugo asked him on a date, it was a complete surprise. He was vulnerable and Hugo wad sweet. Charming. Those traits made him fall madly for him. Rhys buckled himself in again. If this got out he wouldn't be able to handle the pity glances. _Poor boy running into misfortune at every turn. Misery just loves his company._ That's what they'd say. He'd be a loser again. When he worked so hard to put himself high enough for those to not be able to touch him.

"Hey, Rhysie. It's okay. I swear. I won't say anything," Jack's hand was placed on his knee as he drove. It made him wild. He just wanted to lean over and kiss him. But he didn't dare do that. Rhys smiled at the others touch, not saying anything the entire ride to work. And when they got there, Jack hugged him. "We should do that again." And then he parted. Leaving Rhys feeling lost and confused again. If he fell, how the hell would he recover from this?

~

Rhys woke up with a start, drool dribbling down his chin. He looked around, gaze landing to Jack's desk. He was gone. Damnit. He'd fallen asleep. Why hadn't anyone woken him up? The office was dim, a few people had been left. Rhys checked his watch. _11:45._ Fuck. It was almost twelve. That wasn't good. Hugo was gonna be beyond pissed. Rhys shucked on his coat and slung his bag over his shoulder. Rushing out to his car, gearing home. It always takes ten minutes to get home. Though tonight it felt later. Almost like time had slowed down. Stupid stupid. Why did he fall asleep? On the job? Thank God Hugo was gone or else he would have gotten a beating when he got home. Arriving home, he got out his keys. Fiddling with them before going inside. It was quiet. No coughing. No noises. Dead silence. That got Rhys a little concerned, so he checked around. No sign of Hugo.

"Babe? I'm home," He said cautiously, brow raising as he plopped his coat and bag on the floor near the door. Rhys had made sure to lock it before moving further into the two bedroom home. He'd walked to their shared room, looking around in the dark. Hugo's car had been here. So where was Hugo? His tired mind was glazed over. Not too panicked about it yet. Maybe he'd went to his mother's. Hugo had a tendency to get his mom to coddle him when Rhys wasn't doing a good job of it. The young man undressed into his boxers, moving into his and Hugo's bed, pulling the covers over him. It was strangely cold without him there. He missed the warmth. But when he closed his eyes it wasn't Hugo giving him that warmth, it was Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets down and dirty with torturing Hugo. Rhys makes an unexpected arrival?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!!! Thank you so much. After this we'll have one more chapter! Thank you so much for your guy's comments and words of support y'all make me live ❤️❤️ also I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my lovely friend Fiddle. Love ya boo and tysm for helping me word correctly

(Jack POV) 

  
  
  


A blood curdling scream was muffled by padded walls. Body writhing and convulsing in its chair. Another audible snap was heard. Jack had stepped back, admiring his work so far. Hugo was an absolute  _ mess _ . Arm popped out of its socket in an awkward manner, twisted to an angle."Mh. I like those pretty noises from you, Kitten. I really do. But you've been going at that all week," If Jack sounded irritated, it's because he was. Even with Hugo out of the way, he was still blocking him from what he  _ wanted _ . What did Hugo have that Jack didn't? Was it his dick size? Not like that was any impressive in it's measly six inches. 

Humming, Jack walked behind Vasquez, grabbing his trusty little hand saw. Slipping his favourite flowery kitchen gloves and blood stained apron. He started sawing into the shoulder, cries getting louder and louder before stopping completely. Jack wasn't even done. Just got a little bit through the meaty muscle. Rolling his eyes, he moved to the front. Two fingers pressing against Hugo's throat, finding a pulse. The fucker passed out again. Oh well. Guess he'd have some peace and quiet while he continued his work. Though, looking at that face made him infuriated. Thinking of those hands touching Rhys. Especially in any sexual way. 

The sawing part was absolutely tedious. Blood everywhere. Messy. Eugh. Though Jack let out a noise of relief when he finally got it off, hearing it thud against the ground. No longer having to deal with such a task again. Well. Next was his face. That part would be easier to do. The tune he hummed was one of his favourite songs.  _ House of the rising sun by the animals. _ It was considered old but he liked it. Jack picked up the arm, feeling it become a tad bit heavier. Although it wasn't exactly something he had never dealt with before. Eyeing it, Jack carefully set it down. Before he did any face taking off, he needed to make sure Hugo would be able to live through this. 

Jack took one of his rags, pressing it against the seeping wound. He could feel the warm substance gush through the rag to his gloved fingers. It was thrilling. Better than anyone else he'd ever taken before. Before, it had been people who wouldn't be missed. Apparently this asshole  _ would _ be missed. Specifically from his fiancé. Reminding him of Rhys, they had a little get together later that night. One he needed to dress classy for. It wasn't hard to find out that the younger man had feelings for him. It was unbelievably cute. To Jack, anyway. They'd been slow, though. Thoughtful. It was something that Jack had liked. The little bedroom eyes he'd get. The cheek kisses. 

It was all so domestic and he loved it. Rhys had begged him to let him come over. Once. Then he'd leave Jack alone with it. At first he had been reluctant. 

After all, he _had_ kidnapped his fiancé and certainly didn't want him to find out he was the reason Hugo was missing. Just because he hadn't let Rhys come over didn't mean he hadn't ever gone over to Rhys' place. It had been an easy on the eyes kind of house. One floor. Light browns and eggshell whites. They'd held hands, cuddled and watched movies together. At this rate, Rhys would be all his. Blinking, he noticed it had been longer than he thought. Jack had dazed off for almost ten minutes. 

Slowly, Jack's eyes looked back over to Vasquez. Who was slowly starting to wake up again. "Hey, buddy. Welcome back to the land of the living. You just sit tight there and I'll put this on ice. Then I guess you could...lend me a hand," A little grin spread across his face at the pun. He'd earned a whimper from Hugo. "That was  _ funny _ . You're just a prick who doesn't have a sense of humour,"he hummed, pulling the bloodied rag away. The blood had ceased. Jack picked up the arm, tossing it into the fridge. That'd keep it cool right? Maybe. Surprisingly he hadn't looked any of that up. Not like he needed the information beforehand. When he went back downstairs, he saw Hugo struggling weakly. "And what do you think you're doing?" Jack growled, stomping over to Vasquez. 

"N-nno," Hugo's voice was hoarse, strangled. Grey eyes wide. That fear in his eyes sent a deranged shiver down Jack's spine.  _ This is what he needed _ . "God, babydoll, don't give me that look or else I might just find what Rhysie sees in you," Jack chuckled at his little joke, patting Vasquez's cheek. "I do have more plans for you, though..." He had wandered away from the tied man, picking up a curved blade. Jack turned his wrist, watching as the knife glistened in the bright light. "Like get that mask off you. I want to see who you are under it." He laughed, which bounced off the walls in a false mirth. 

Walking around Hugo like a predator getting ready to strike, that's what Jack was. A predator. A vindictive man who couldn't feel anymore. So to stuff the void he took from others and  _ destroyed  _ them. Made them feel loved. Like they were the only ones who would ever be the object of his affection. Rhys would be his. Jack wouldn't, no,  _ couldn't _ break him. A smile lifted at the corners of his tan lips, running the blade against Hugo's cheek. Digging the curved blade further near his ear, slicing downwards. Then to his chin. Those beautiful, echoing cries emitting. Sounding like a sweet serenade. 

The writhing stopped momentarily. Frowning, Jack pat his gloved hand against the bloodied half peeled cheek. "Wake up, asshole. You're not allowed to sleep. You're gonna be real pretty when I'm done with you. I hope you like De la Vasquez. That's what you're gonna be having," Jack laughed. "Ha...ha...get it! You're...haha gonna be eating yourself," He wiped a little fake tear from his face, smudging blood on his cheek. "Fuck. Tough crowd tonight huh?" Rolling his eyes. Fine. He could play mean. A slap was heard and a cry. "Ahhh that's the ticket, Kitten. Wouldn't wanna make Papa mad now, would we?" Jack had a vicious grin on his face. Continuing where he left off. Sooner than later, he had peeled the skin completely. Slowly, he picked it up. The thin flesh dripping crimson. 

"That was... _ so _ friggin' awesome. Cupcake. Gotta say. That was an interesting little science experiment. Now, I'm wondering, can you eat it raw? Open your mouth, Princess." Jack forced Hugo's mouth open, slapping the exposed muscle when he felt Hugo's teeth attempt to bite weakly. " _ NO TEETH. YOU'RE RUINING IT!" _ Jack continued slapping at the exposed bleeding muscle. Hearing faint murmuring cries from Vasquez before he stopped. "Good. Thank you. Wouldn't have wanted that to get messier than it already has," Jack smiled again. Back to his normal, chirper self. "Now say, Aaaahhhh." He prodded his fingers into Hugo's mouth again, stuffing the skin into his mouth. Almost immediately, Vasquez was gagging. 

"No. Eat it. Or else you'll get a punishment. You'll lose that left leg of yours," To add onto the threat, Jack tapped Hugo's thigh. It was teasing. A game to him. Where he watched intently as the man in front of him swallowed, looking shameful and so deliciously afraid. "Such a good boy," He cooed. "How'd it taste?" For a moment, Jack just stood and watched every breath. Every tremble. He wanted an answer and he wanted it _now_. "C'mon, I don't have all day. I do have other things to do. Like, go to work. Oh and sleep with your fiance. I'll give you more details as soon as you tell me how that tasted," Jack's voice was thick and honeyed. That obviously worked because Hugo reared his head, looking Jack in the eye. 

"C-coppery," his voice was flat, dead like. Oh well. That was a disappointment. Jack scowled. "You're no fun, shit stain. Still have a whole arm in the fridge. Maybe I'll cook it up. Feed it to Rhys and me. Then give you the scraps like a good little doggy. Ain't that right, huey? Can you bark for me too?" Now he was just mocking him. Though he stopped when he felt a buzz in his back pocket. "Hold that thought," Walking upstairs, he closed the basement door. "Ello? Rhysie? What's up princess?" Jack listened, nodding to some things. Brows furrowing to others. "Wait- you're here?" It got quiet. You could have heard a pin drop. "Hold on. Let me get dressed." 

Jack grumbled. He hadn't expected for Rhys to just come over like this. He had changed out of his bloodied clothes, closing the basement door. He walked to the door, opening it. There was Rhys, looking distraught. "I-I know it's your day off but I...wh-what's that on your cheek?" The smaller man's blue and brown eyes rimmed red. Like he'd been crying. "What?" Jack wiped his cheek. Oh shit. The blood. "Oh it's just jam," He licked his thumb, wiping it off. "See?" A little smile as an apology. "O-okay. May I come inside? We need to talk." 

Nodding, he moved aside for Rhys. Jack had to be wary. Or at least a little bit anyway. He knew Rhys was oblivious, so he should be able to take advantage of that. He closed the door, watching as Rhys looked around. "You have a nice house," Finally, he'd turned to face him. Somehow ending up in his arms. They stood like that quietly, Jack holding Rhys like a fragile China cup. So afraid he'd break with any other touches. "Would you like to tell me why you're here, Rhysie?" The older asked gently. Hand going to the younger’s head, smoothing over his messy brown hair. "Yeah. Sorry. Erm. But first, I'm thirsty. Could I have a glass of water?" That face. So polite. So broken. Jack just couldn't say no to it. "Yeah. I'll get it for you. Hold on here." 

Jack wandered to the kitchen, grabbing out a glass and turning the faucet on, filling it with water. He stood. Staring as the water overfilled it, blinking. Jack looked to the side, seeing Angel sitting on the stool beside him.  _ No _ . Not right now. Not when Rhys was here. "You're not real, baby girl. Stop haunting me," He murmured, pouring some of the water out and turning off the faucet. When he blinked, she'd be gone. If he counted down from ten, she'd disappear for now. Angel wouldn't be there, mottled face, perfect baby blue eyes wide. She wouldn't be there. "Not real," He'd chant, walking past her. Almost feeling her on his tail as he strode. 

Rhys wasn't in his spot. Rhys. _Where was Rhys?_ He couldn't have gone too far. Jack whipped around, eyes frantic until his eyes fell upon the basement door.  _ Shit. _ The door was ajar. It almost made him want to close it, to check around. Just to be sure. But he was almost more clear than day that this was surely where Rhys was. He set the glass of water down with a thud, picking up his bat. Carefully, he walked down the steps. Crying could be heard and a faint shushing noise. "I'll get you out. Shh....what has he done to you? Hugo. I'm so sorry," As soon as he was on the last step, Hugo and Jack made eye contact. A squeal left his throat. Not much he could say from how hoarse his voice must have been. Rhys' back was to him. 

"What do you think you're doing down here, Rhys?" Jacks words were cold, even to his own ears. Nonchalant, more like. The lanky man seemed to shake in his place, slowly turning to face him. "J-jack. You can't do this to him. He...He needs help.  _ You _ need help. You're sick, Jack," A little nervous laugh bubbled from the younger man's throat. "I-I mean, look at what you did to Hugo. You need real help Jack. I could help you get the help you need...." Rhys' hand went down, to his pocket. Grabbing his phone, most likely. Jack was silent, or near so from his hard breathing. "Princess, do you think I'd fall for that? Really." He moved closer, watching as he gulped. Scared of him. 

"Come here. No need to be scared of me, Kitten. Im doing this for  _ us _ .Hugo is getting what he deserved," He'd inched forward, until he was close enough to cup his cheek. Smiling down at him. "It'll be me n' you and Angel, Rhysie. How does that sound?" Jack watched as the youngers face contorted, looking confused. "A-angel? Who's she?" Rhys' eyes were wide. Frightened. It was delicious. "My daughter. She's standing right there," He nodded over to the corner, looking up to her. Angel smiled at him, giving a small wave. Rhys' eyes flickered to where he nodded. With trembling fingers, Rhys had taken the hand that wasn't holding the bag in his. 

"Jack," His voice was unsure, whispery. "Nothings there." Jack growled, shoving Rhys to the side. "Don't you  _ see _ her! She's right there..." But as he looked back, she was gone. Quickly, he looked back to the lanky man who'd fallen from the push.  _ "Rhysie," _ Desperation had leaked into his voice as he approached the younger. Who scooted back. "Please, Rhys, I'm begging you. I just...you're right. I need help. Help me." He set the bat down, slumping to his knees. "There's somethin' wrong with me, Kitten. You can help me, can't you?" They held eye contact. Slowly, Rhys had gotten up. Licking his lips nervously as he neared Jack. Much like prey would near danger. 

His fingers reaching out for Jack's face, eyes scanning him. As if to see if he wouldn't hurt him again. "We're gonna do this together, Jack. Okay? We're gonna get you help." To which Jack nodded to. "Yeah, Rhysie. Let's do that. First, I gotta put Vasquez out of his misery. Then...then we can run away together. We can go to Canada. We'll get out of here. We don't have to be alone anymore, you have me." And God he believed it. Jack believed everything he'd stated. His words had rang true. The younger had winced, nodding. "Alright. Do it quick, though." That had given Jack an idea, he picked up the bat gently. "Cupcake...why don't you do the honours? As a little sentiment to our new life together?" He held the bat out to Rhys. Who shook his head. "N-no. I can't do it, Jack. I can't hurt him," Rhys got up, brushing invisible dirt off of him. 

"Sure you can. I'll show you how. Come here," Jack had gotten up, taking an experimental swing through the air. Smiling when Hugo whimpered, eyes frantic as he struggled. "Chop chop, Rhysie." Rhys scrambled to the spot, nibbling on his lip. Jack wrapped his arms around the lanky man's waist, nosing along his throat. "Wh- J-jack...not right now." The older man grinned at that, sighing. "Sorry. You just seemed so tasty. I had to. Alright. Now. Take the bat in your hands too," He watched as Rhys did as he instructed, holding onto the bat. "Now swing. Aim for high for his head, sweetumms," He purred in the youngers ear. Arms still firmly wrapped around his waist. 

Rhys had murmured something that Jack hadn't heard, watching as the younger took a little swing. "Harder," Jack's honeyed encouragement made it seem easier. Taking another swing. Jack had slipped his arms away from Rhys, watching as the younger lost control. Swinging left and right. "This is for-for the first time you hit me you _asshole_!" The younger yelled out weakly. Every hit becoming angrier. It was beautiful to watch. To see Rhys go from a man with no strength to this. Like a butterfly from its chrysalis. It made him shiver. Blood splattering on him. Jack stepped forward, hand going to Rhys' shoulder. "He's dead, Princess," He murmured. Trying to stop him. A sob was heard. It rung around the room. Jack realized that the smaller man was  _ crying _ .

Jack turned the younger to him, taking the bloodied bat from his hands and taking him in his arms. "You did so well, Rhys. Didn't expect that ferocity from you," He hummed, patting his head gently. Kissing his forehead gently. Rhys looked up to him, sighing shakily. Not saying anything. "Can we go now? Please?" His tone was begging as he looked up to Jack. The older nodded, understanding wanting to get away from the body. "Yeah. Come on. Let's get out of here." Jack had gently taken Rhys' arm, leading him upstairs. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Angel standing near the corpse. 

He smiled as they headed upstairs. "That wasn't so bad, was it Kitten? Now all we need to do is clean you up a bit," from there was silence. Jack didn't like how quiet Rhys had gotten. As soon as they got out, the younger broke from him. Attempting to run for the door. A panic filled Jack's head. _ He's gonna leave me. Rhysie's leaving me. Doesn't he know how much I love him?  _ He ran at the younger. Rhys had been close. So close. Almost to the door. Hearing him cry out as he toppled him down, landing on top of him. "J-Jack...baby. Please. You wouldn't hurt me, would you?" His voice sounded meek, small. 

"I'm sorry Rhys. You were gonna leave me. I can't have that. I'm gonna need to punish you. I love you so much. You're  _ never  _ allowed to leave," Jack made eye contact with Angel, she stared down at the both of them. Quiet as usual. He kept a hand on Rhys' chest, other hand going to one of Rhys' knees, tracing one with a finger. Quickly twisting it until he heard a satisfactory pop. The younger writhed under him, crying out in pain. "P-please. No more. Jack!" Rhys yelped again when Jack did it to the other knee as well. Popping them out for the moment. He'd pop them back in later. 

Jack got up, staring down at his work. The smaller looked like a broken toy. One he intends to fix. "Now we'll get you cleaned up. I'll give you some medicine to make you sleep. Then I'll pop your kneecaps back in when you've promised to not run away. Nod yes or shake your head for no. Does that sound good?" He asked with a demanding tone, watching as Rhys slowly nodded his head. "Good. I'm glad we agree," Jack had picked up the younger. Feeling bad for jostling him too much when going up the stairs. "I'm sorry, Rhys. It had to be done," his voice was quiet. The lanky man hadn't met his eyes the entire way. 

When they got to the bathroom, he set him down on the toilet. Jack's fingers went to the hem of Rhys' shirt, lifting. "Arms up, Princess," wordlessly, Rhys did as he said. Jack had pulled his shirt off. Eyes scanning. "Absolutely beautiful," A thumb stroked against the blue tattoo. A little blush settled across Rhys' face, still trying not to look at Jack. "...Thank you," He was attempting to be curt, but it seemed like that wasn't going to work. He liked Jack. This wasn't going to change that. Quietly, Jack leaned his face near Rhys', nosing along the youngers jaw. Exploring. Knowing Rhys would be too afraid to push him away. 

His hands went down to Rhys' pants, slowly unbuttoning them. Pulling away, Jack smiled a little. "Hold onto me, Rhysie," He hummed, picking him up a little so he could pull down his pants and briefs.His knees were already turning a purple colour. Seeing Rhys like this, so naked; so vulnerable, it made him shiver. He was exquisite. Pale. The blue on his skin making him seem paler. Little freckles wandering up Rhys' inner thighs. It made him want to explore him. Right now wasn't for him, though. It was for Rhys. "Good boy," Jack praised, voice soft as he started running the bath. Slouched like Rhys was showed him the youngers imperfections. Which inevitably made him even more perfect. The way his stomach rolled in a little, the patchy little happy trail up down to his dark mass of pubic hair. 

Jack wanted his hands on everything,  _ everywhere. _ His eyes went up to the others face, watching him curiously. "Do you want bubbles?" A little smile quirked Rhys' lips, nodding slowly. The older turned, rummaging through the cupboard before pulling out a little thing of lavender soap. Jack poured some in the cap before pouring more in instead. The older man picked up Rhys again, carefully placing him in the bathtub. "Feel good?" Rhys nodded again. Jack sighed, nibbling on his lip. "Are you gonna talk to me, Kitten? Or are you just gonna keep nodding?" 

Rhys was prodding at his dislocated knee caps, looking sick or maybe discombobulated."I don't know how I'm gonna be able to forgive you, Jack. You had me kill my fiancé. You just....you hurt me. But I like you. A lot. I don't know why I do. I need you now." Those eyes were so pleading and those lips were equally begging for him. Jack leaned forward, lips pressing together softly and sensually. The lanky man was slow to kiss back, but they fit together so well. They were made for each other. Perfect. Jack's hand's roamed the younger’s bare skin, fingertips barely tracing over faint lines and bumps. 

"Be mine, Rhys." It wasn't a question or a statement. More so a demand. A nod following from Rhys. "A-alright."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the small haitus I'm back now and this will be completed with this tidbit! Warning there's smut in this chapter and it's kind of soft but yeah have fun reading!

(Rhys' POV)  
  
  


The sound of wheels slowly gliding against the kitchen floor was heard. Rhys winced a little when he'd bumped his knees against the underside of the table. It had been a couple weeks since Hugo's death and since the quitting of his job. Rhys looked grim. He hadn't smiled, had nothing to smile about lately. 

Apparently, the way that Jack had dislocated his knees had torn some ligaments near the kneecap plate. Which was serious. So he'd had to use a wheelchair and crutches for the time being. Jack....had properly made up for what he'd done, in Rhys' eyes. 

There were mornings where Jack wouldn't have to go to work, so he'd make Rhys breakfast in bed and coddle him. Snuggle and fall back to sleep right after. Those days were hazy and warm. Delicious. Something Rhys craved more of. 

Standing up wobbly, he got his crutches. Hobbling up the stairs. Jack would be home any minute. Which meant Rhys had to quickly get up and into bed before he came home. As he thought about it, they hadn't done anything too sexual. A couple kisses here and there. Massages with warm oil. Blowjobs. It was Jack delivering them. 

Thinking of his hot lips on his body made him shudder in delight, imagining the older man groping each part of him tenderly. Entering the bedroom, Rhys fell onto the bed. Shucking his pants off as fast as he could and tossing his crutches to the side. 

It had been awhile since he'd masturbated. Since his own hands had been on his body in any sexual manner. Rhys' hands fumbled with the dresser to get the lube out. When he'd finally gotten it, he let out a relieved whine. 

Carefully, he moved into a position that would be comfortable and wouldn't put any pressure on his knee caps. His best bet was just to prop himself on a couple pillows, maybe on his side. Which is what he did. 

Struggling, he'd gotten the little bottle of lube on the dresser. Rhys uncapped it, slender hands trembling as he pumped the cold liquid in his fingers.Warming them was a slow, tedious process. 

One that he absolutely disliked each time he did it. Well. Besides the times he had partners do it. To be honest, Rhys had always seen himself as a pillow prince of sorts. Absolutely hating doing any of the sexual work himself. 

For the first couple moments of turning and twisting; moving the two fluffed up pillows in numerous ways. Rhys was finally comfortable. Licking his lips, digit prodding at his entrance. His back arching slightly as it slipped in further. 

Letting out a low moan when the finger was fully in, sloppily preparing himself. Sliding it in and out. Rhys had twitched the wrong way, jerking his knee. The brunette let out a yelp. He had leaned further on his pillows, huffing as he inserted another finger.

Doing as best as he could with scissoring himself. A few moans tumbled from his lips, bucking his hips up slightly. God he just needed to feel full. So full. Rhys imagined they were Jack's fingers. Doing the magic that they'd do if they'd even attempted anything like this. Jack's fingers were huge. 

He wondered how they'd feel stuffed in his mouth, gasping for air as the older destroyed him. Maybe more literally than metaphorically. Rhys just needed the satisfaction of being able to be stretched and fucked into oblivion. 

Rhys melted, feeling as he prodded at that sensitive bundle of nerves. Letting out pants and moans as he continued to hit it. His brow twitched when he heard noise from downstairs. Oh fuck. Jack was probably home. Shit. He needed to get his fingers out of himself and his pants up. But. This felt _so_ good. Too good to stop. 

Plus he hadn't had something like this in a matter of months. Jack was gonna see him like this one day anyway. He'd seen him naked plenty of times before too. Maybe the older man would even help him. 

Rhys let out a whine as he watched the door crack open, the younger's toes curling as he imagined it was Jack's fingers knuckle deep in him. Murmuring how he was such a sweet kitten in his ear. It was almost too good. He wanted it. 

It wasn't a surprise when Jack had walked in, blinking at the sight before him. Rhys, splayed on his side and trembling. A pretty shade of red splotched his face as he moaned the older man's name. The look Rhys was giving Jack would put bedroom eyes to shame. Rhys heard the noises of a belt being tossed to the floor and pants being shucked. The younger man squirmed. 

"Jack,"

Rhys' voice sounded like a muffled purr, grinding himself against the pillow that was placed between him and the bed. Jack only hummed in acknowledgement of the younger man, slowly crawling on the bed towards him. The younger man let out a yelp as the darker haired man forcefully pulled his fingers out of him. Eyes widening. 

"O-oh. Jack, wait, jack-"

He squealed as he felt Jack's erection pressing against his ass. God he wanted it. So badly. Rhys bucked his hips back, warranting a pained noise as he remembered the pain. He felt Jack moving him around. 

"Jack, don't..." 

Rhys let out a cry of pain as he was turned to his stomach. The pain in his blaring like those stupid school fire alarm sirens. When he felt Jack's chest press up against his back it made him shiver. Eyes closing momentarily. Feeling Jack's hot breath against his ear made him scarily aware of how incredibly hard he was. The pain he had felt numbed.

_"You want this don't you, kitten?"_

Jack nibbled on his ear lobe, tugging. Licking his lips, Rhys let out a pitiful whine. 

"P-please Jack. I want you. _I need you."_

He hoped that resonated with the older. Maybe it did and maybe it didn't. But god, if he wasn't in him before five minutes he felt like he'd _die._

"Ah ah ah, princess. What did I tell you to call me?" 

The rumble in Jack's voice made Rhys go wild. It'd continue to make him this way. "S-sir. Please," honestly he felt like he was grasping at short straws. Wanting something so bad and not getting it felt like hell. Rhys' mind in a lusty haze.

Did Jack know how much he wanted? How from that first day, he just wanted him to bend him over one of the breakroom coffee tables and have his way with him?

"Heh, well, know I do." 

God that voice set him off. Wait. 

"Oh my god."

Rhys groaned, face flushing as he buried it in the cool covers. He really said that out loud. That was humiliating.

"Mmh," 

Jack's groan made the younger preen.

_"Please please please-"_

But he was cut off with a howl when Jack had finally pressed himself inside him. Eyes widening. He felt so much bigger than he looked. And he looked pretty big!!! Rhys' thighs trembled.

Thanking whatever god there was that Jack couldn't see his face at this moment. Letting out little whimpers whenever the older man moved until he was flush against his ass. His limbs felt like butter. Soft. Doughier than normal. Even for a twig like himself. 

Rhys gasped as the darker haired man forcefully pulled his hair back, he really hadn't expected that. 

"Did you really think I'd just let you not do anything, Cupcake?" 

With every word he tugged harder. He blubbered, trying to find something to say before Jack's fingers were roughly shoved into his mouth.

"So. Get to sucking, buttercup,"

Jack popped the 'p' and he could guess the older had that cocky grin on his face to go with it. Rhys wanted to see. Wanted to know every reaction from him. Every noise. He needed it. To taste the sweat on Jack's skin would be a dessert. 

He moaned into Jack's fingers, doing his best to suck them. The saliva from his mouth being open started dripping down from his chin to his chest. Rhys felt embarrassed. When Jack had rolled his hips, it nearly made him grit his teeth. Though he had to just remember that he had the oldest fingers in his mouth. To not actually bite him. 

That'd be bad. Rhys laid there, feeling as every thrust felt amazingly painful. The grip on his hair completely gone. It had been placed on his ass, which was squeezed and kneaded. A shivery thrill went down his spine as he felt Jack's fingers clamp down against Rhys' tongue, rendering him unable to speak. Just drool. Eyes rolling slightly, body shuddering with each rough thrust. 

The friction from the sheets made him feel so close. He wished it was Jack's hand instead of the warm sheets under him. Rhys couldn't complain about it though. Even if it felt like torture. He'd end up just coming without Jack even _touching_ him. The older's hand roamed from his ass up to his back, touching him in a way no other man had before. 

"Jack!"

Rhys squealed when Jack hit his prostate. A little chuckle sounded from behind him. The older ruthlessly pounded into Rhys, giving him no time to adapt to the switched pace. 

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Fuck. Oh my god. Jack-"

The noises from him were filthy. He never thought he could ever make such sounds like that. It felt too good to be true. Rhys felt dizzy with pleasure, cheek pressed against the bed as he moaned loudly. Moving his hips back in sync with Jack's thrust. Even through the pain with his knee. 

Eyes promptly shutting as he let out a last wanton moan. His fingers gripping the sheets as he came, riding out his orgasm. Whimpering when he felt Jack's hot seed fill him to the brim. Rhys laid limp, panting as he felt the older man slowly pull out. Patting his ass softly. 

"You were _so_ good, Rhysie,"

The older man cooed, breath hot against his ear. That made him feel good. Warmer. Jack had taken his saliva coated fingers out of the younger man's mouth, gazing at the blissed and fucked out look on his face. Wiping his hand against the already soiled sheets, he nosed his way along the others jaw. Smile on Jack's lips. Easing his way onto his back, Rhys met with the darker haired man's eyes. Those emerald and sapphire gems he'd fallen for the first time he'd seen them. 

One of Jack's hand's ran up the younger's abdomen. 

"I love you," 

Rhys' throat tightened as he said it. That was the first time he'd told it to Jack. It seemed to surprise the man above him, but soon that look melted into pleasure and with a mix of some underlined control. Laying next to Rhys, he wrapped an arm protectively around the smaller man. 

"I love you too, Pumpkin." 

-

Groggily, Rhys woke up from his sleep. He was sore. His ass, calves and arms felt like he'd just been through the wringer. Sitting up, he stretched. Little yawn escaping him. That's when he noticed Jack sitting at the end of the bed. 

"....Jack?" 

Carefully, he moved to the other man. Maybe he was a bit concerned. Had he done something wrong? Now that he thought about it, he wasn't sticky anymore. Had Jack cleaned him while he was sleeping? And their sheets were the pale yellow ones instead of the honeyed colour ones. So the sheets had been cleaned too. A sigh escaped the older, head hanging before looking over to Rhys. 

Jack had a sad look in his eyes. Mournful and doubting. His eyes shimmered with tears. A struggle deep in him as he looked at Rhys. 

"Am I ruined?" 

Rhys' eyes widened at that but didn't say anything, mouth opening and shutting again as the older man spoke. 

"I....I mean, everyone I love either dies or leaves me. Everyone goes one way or another. Everything I touch goes to ruin. So. Am I....ruined?" 

Jack and Rhys sat in silence for a couple moments. The air flushing his face as he watched the younger man. Rhys sighed, hands folding together. 

"....No. You're not ruined, Jack. Whatever happened to your ex wife. Your daughter...."

His breath caught in his throat as he spoke. 

"None of it was ever your fault."

Jack had a relieved look on his face, nodding and bringing the back of his hand up to his eyes. Wiping them. 

"I'm glad you don't think so. You're the only opinion I need…Later how about you pack your bags? We'll get out of here. We'll go wherever you want. Just me n' you."

Rhys nibbled on his bottom lip before agreeing. 

"Alright. Let's go somewhere quiet. Me and you." 

Jack's hand lifted, thumb brushing over the younger's chapped lips. He leaned in close to Rhys, brushing his lips against the smaller man's like it'd been the first time before enveloping him in a passionate, slow kiss. One of demand, possessiveness and a desperate want. One hand cupping the younger's face, his other pulling Rhys closer. 

_Rhys' body would be his coffin._   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! This has been an adventure for sure and I liked writing it. I've loved all the feedback that I've gotten for this! I'll try to be putting out more stories. Lemme know what y'all wanna see


End file.
